


There will still be music left to write

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: The song is not mine,  it's a translation made by me of the Italian song Generale,  by Francesco De Gregori





	There will still be music left to write

It was always hard. Walk, spot titans, fight, survive, repeat, repeat, repeat, repeat again. But when they came in touch with what was left of lives, it was still unbearable. Dresses, bedsheets, toys...hands, legs, eyes...and the smell. You could close your eyes, but your nose would still work just as good as ever.  
That day it was sunny, and the hot air just made it all worse, even their moods. The temperature would make the smell stronger, the insects gave them no peace, they were all sweaty, always fighting for the most stupid things, but Levi couldn’t blame them, they were in a terribile situation and he had always known how to stop a fight, but not how to cheer people up, it was Hanji's job. Oh how Levi wished they were with him now, teasing him and letting him and the kids forget about what they were into.  
After and while, they found a place with no corpses around, so he gave the order to stop and get some rest. Mikasa and himself were going to be the first to take care of being at watchout, while the others rested a little.  
Jean just couldn’t stay, he had to walk, to refresh his body with new air, so he went for a walk, taking deep breaths to purify his body and, helpfully, his soul.  
After what felt like hours, but actually were just 10 minutes or less, he saw a piano, maybe someone tried to bring it with them and then realize it was a stupid idea and just left it there. He reached closer and touched it. The sound that came out of it was just as clear and beautiful as the one he used to play in his grandmother's house when he was a kid, and was such a distortion to the death and desperation in the air.  
Without knowing, his fingers started moving and soon he was playing, his fingertips dancing on the piano keys, pressing slightly, then harder, the longer, until he was full playing a melody. He had it in the back of his mind, it was something his grandfather taught him to play, while his grandmother would sing next to him, and her voice was still clear inside his head, and, without knowing, he started let it out. Commander, behind the hill - Stands the night, killer and mean - And in the field stands a farnerwoman - Bent over the sunset - She looks like a kid - She is 50 years and has 5 kids - Come to the world like rabbits - Gone to the world like soldiers - Who have yet to come back. - Commander, behind the station, - Can you see the train that leads to the sun? - It never stops, not even to pee - You can just go home without thinking - That war is beautiful even if it hurts - That we'll go back to sing, - That nurses will make love, yeah love, to us. - Commander, war is finished - The enemy ran, lost and hurt - There’s no one else - Behind the hill - Only smoke, silence and mushrooms - Good to eat, good to dry - To make into sauce during Christmas, - When kids cry - And don't want to sleep. - Commander, these five stars, - These five tears on my skin, What’s their meaning? - Inside the noise of this train, - Which is half full and half empty - And goes fast towards return - Within two minutes it's gonna be dawn - It's gonna be home - It's gonna be love. - Warm tears started to fall on his hands and the piano, and he felt a warm hand on his, interwined their fingers together, it was Sasha, who smiled bitterly and kissed his arm where she could reach.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is not mine, it's a translation made by me of the Italian song Generale, by Francesco De Gregori


End file.
